snow powder
by arcanioque
Summary: Winter in the town, as how Olette sees it through the window. Boys will be boys. [ friendship ]


snow powder 

_**twilight town friendship fic. **_

_Winter in the town, as how Olette sees it through the window. Boys will be boys. friendship _

_-_

Olette pushes the window wide and takes in the air.

She smells the snow. White flakes fall onto her eyelashes as she reaches out a hand to take the powder in its heart. It's cold, and the firewood in her house isn't keeping her very much warm. She rubs her hands together. Warm air rises from her mouth.

The town's empty. Twilight Town doesn't snow often, but when it does snow in, most of the people stay indoors. So what she sees before her now is a stretch of white, white, and more whiteness. There's boundless fields of snow, and not a trace of footsteps.

Olette breathes. It's so quiet. And peaceful. And snowy--

"LAST ONE TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP TREATS FIFTEEN SCOOPS OF SEA SALT!"

She blinks and cracks open an eye.

She makes out the silhouettes of two blurry figures in the snow. Familiar voices. The laughter follows.

Loud, cheerful, lively - Hayner.

Boyish, innocent, softer - Roxas.

Olette tugs her jacket closer to her shoulders and squints so she gets a closer look.

Hayner and Roxas race each other to the ice cream shop. They leave trails of light footprints that never seem to get cover up by the falling snow. They don't seem to get breathless, and air's eliciting from their lips. They don't even put on winter gloves. All they put on is an additional jacket. They don't even seem to be cold when it's freezing out there.

Olette smiles, and rests her chin against the windowsill, contented to just watching.

It's like magic - their friendship. She knows what they'll do. So she holds up five fingers, and counts them.

Hayner's always the fastest runner, even though Roxas practically flies when he skateboards. So Hayner pretends he's slower today, and allows Roxas to run pass him...

_One. (Olette shakes her head with a grin.) _

"GOT YOU!" Hayner pounces on Roxas. Both of them gets sent off flying into the snow. SPLAT. Roxas gets covered in snow, and he looks funny with his eye circles white and his cheeks powdery. He rolls for a while before landing like a snow angel on his back.

"What did you do that for, Hayn?" Roxas asks. He doesn't get up. (It's so cold, Olette wonders why Roxas doesn't even feel it.) He stays there for a while, until he's sure Hayner's coming to help him up.

_Two. (Olette watches on with a smile.) _

"ROXAS!!!" Hayner gets pulled down by the ankle when he strides near Roxas. So this time, it's Hayner who lands on his back and Roxas takes off into a sprint.

"Fifteen scoops of ice cream, Hayner!" Roxas throws a smile back and flashes thumbs-up.

"Argh! You sneak, Roxas!" Hayner sits on the snowy floor and rubs the powder off his hair. He pushes himself off, and allows his legs to carry him forth. "And you call yourself a friend!"

_Three. (Olette sighs. Hayner always did ran fast.) _

Hayner tackles Roxas to the ground with a large snowball he's made in his fist. Actually, it's not much to sink a person like Roxas, but well, Hayner has _five _more snowballs coming through.

Roxas gets assaulted by tons of snowball.

"And this calls for a snowball fight!" Hayner laughs and immediately ducks behind a small brick wall when Roxas recovers to and send three snowballs coming. Roxas makes snowballs fast.

_Four. (Olette giggles.) _

"Hey, where'd he go?" Hayner looks around.

Then Hayner and powder gets meshed together when Roxas comes up from behind and sinks all eight snowballs into Hayner's hair and runs off.

"You're asking for it, Roxas!"

"Hey, I knew that." Roxas says from somewhere. He's in hiding.

The next time Hayner gets to open his eyes (he takes a while to remove the powder from his hair and eyes), he already sees the back of Roxas a few distances away, heading towards the ice cream shop. He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. "Jeez, some _best _friend you are."

Roxas turns around and throws Hayner a look. "You sure are taking a long time today, Hayner."

"Yeah yeah, and it's all your fault." Hayner pretends to roll his eyes. Roxas' laughter rings.

_Five. (Something scratches at Olette's eyes.) _

Roxas purposefully slows his walk so Hayner's able to catch up. When he does, Hayner swings his arm around his friend's neck and nearly throttles him, "Really smart, Roxas. I guess I taught you how to make snowballs way too well, huh."

Roxas allows himself to be dragged. "I'm pretty sure Pence was the one who taught me."

"Rrrright, some friend you are, hmph." Hayner crosses his arms, and looks away.

Roxas laughs. It takes three seconds before Hayner's frown breaks, and he's throwing his head back, too, and laughing.

Hayner whacks Roxas in the head. "C'mon, I'm hungry." He imprints a step into the snow.

Roxas follows suit.

The two friends fall into casual conversation side by side.

"I heard a good joke from Pence yesterday..." Roxas' voice trails off. He has a hand on Hayner's shoulder, who's listening and laughing just a little too loudly again.

"Pence said - what?"

Their voices fade away eventually.

The snow continues to fall, and the scene is no more.

_(Olette closes the window.) _

She looks at the firewood in her house. It burns brightly. The sparks make noises.

She takes in the scent of candlesticks by her living room, and breaks out into a smile.

"Olette, are you crying, honey dear?" Her mother asks from the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine, Mom." She wipes away at the tear that pricks at her eyes. Olette picks up her woolly jacket and puts on her shoes. "I'll be going out for a moment to the ice cream shop, okay?"

"Be careful along the way, sweetheart."

"I will."

Olette sprints out of the house, and steps into the white fields.

She looks down and meets the sight of two pairs of footsteps, crazily zigzagging in peculiar patterns. She sighs. Boys will be boys.

And she jogs after their footsteps.

**owari **

as you can see, the authoress here ABSOLUTELY LOVE ROXAS AND HAYNER'S FRIENDSHIP TILL BITS.

so please make her happy, drop a review saying how you love 'em too, and spread the twilight town twosome's friendshippy love around! the fandom needs more friendshippers! XD


End file.
